La justicia no existe
by LucyHS
Summary: Mituna es un chico que realmente se odia a si mismo y que, para el colmo, sus compañeros de clase se meten (mucho) con él, pero eso no quita que pueda estar enamorado de la perfecta Latula./MitunaLatula/Algo de sangre/Romance-Drama/I'm sorry. Nah, just kidding, i'm not sorry.


_Muy bien, este es mi fic al reto/concurso de Suburb Session A13 Topic, así que disfrutenlo._

_Escogí a los Captor y su frase es "La ventana era demasiado pequeña." cambiada a "la ventana es demasiado pequeña." para que encajase._

* * *

Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-buenos días, soy Mituna Captor y tengo 16 años. Mi vida es aburrida, no es entretenida ni impresionante como la de Latula Pyrope, mi compañera de pupitre.

Ella siempre está sonriendo, contagiando su alegría a todo el que la rodea. También es muy buena skater, mucho mejor de lo que yo podré soñar nunca. También es muy buena en clase, aunque no pueda superar a Aranea ni a Horuss. Nunca está sola, siempre está rodeada de sus amigos. Es muy buena en videojuegos y en clase de historia siempre hablamos de ello. Bueno, "hablamos". Ella siempre intenta entablar conversación conmigo pero yo siempre me trabo y solo puedo tartamudear en su presencia.

Que asco.

Nunca podré ser como ella…

Siempre termino pensando en este tipo de cosas. Es normal, ¿qué va a pensar un inútil como yo más que en que es un inútil?

En nada.

Con estos pensamientos termino de recoger mis cosas del pupitre y salgo de clase. Es el recreo. Que… bien…

No es que no me guste, sino que pasan cosas malas en esos quince minutos de descanso que nos dan después de estar dos largas horas escuchando a unos viejos hablar sin sentido, gritándote e intentando que te aprendas algo que no vas a usar en la vida.

—Hey Mitunerd, ¿qué tal?

No, por favor no. No han pasado ni cinco segundos desde que salí por la puerta que da al patio y ya está esa maldita puta cara de pez.

—¿Acaso no me oyes, retrasado? — oigo la voz de Meenah justo detrás de mí y noto su mano sujetándome el hombro.

—No te pases, Meenah, seguro que el pobre aún está intentando asimilar el "buenos días" que dijo el de primera hora— oigo la risa aguda de Porrim justo después de decir eso.

Las odio.

Realmente las odio.

¿En serio se creen que soy retrasado? Tengo más puto coeficiente intelectual que si sumásemos los suyos y los multiplicásemos por el número e elevado a la suma de los segundos que llevan viviendo en este asqueroso universo.

—Cieeeeertoo. Lo siento Mitunerd, se me olvidaba lo lento que eres— dice seguido de una risa asquerosa y burbujeante —Da igual, solo venía a darte lo que es tuyo…

No… Mierda no…

—Déhwane.

—¿Perdón? — dice una sorprendida Meenah de que por una vez haya abierto la boca, aunque no se me entienda por hablar tan atropelladamente.

—¡QUEMEDEJES! — termino gritando apartando la mano de mi hombro y girándome para encararla.

Y ahí la vi.

A ella.

A la magnífica y perfecta.

Latula Pyrope.

Estaba justo detrás de ellas.

Cierto… Se me olvidaba, son amigas… Que… Bien…

Me paralicé completamente al verla, no paraba de temblar ligeramente, mis manos me sudaban y tenía un tic en el labio inferior.

—¿Cómo coño te atreves a levantarme la voz, gilipollas? — me dice Meenah cada vez elevando más la voz denotando su enfado y que lo de hoy no va a ser la simple visita al baño de siempre.

—…— no le contesto, sigo embobado mirando a Latula, aunque nadie se dé cuenta porque el pelo me tapa más de la mitad de la cara.

—Te vas a cagar…— levanta un puño en posición amenazadora mientras que me agarra el cuello de la camiseta amarilla y negra que llevaba con la otra.

Un puñetazo.

Fue directo a mi mejilla derecha, puede notar como del golpe me partió el labio y hacía que saliese un pequeño hilillo de sangre de esta nueva herida.

Cierro los ojos de forma automática esperando el segundo puñetazo pero no llega.

—¿Qué haces, Pyrope?

¿Huh? Abro ligeramente un ojo y veo a Latula sujetándole el brazo a Meenah.

—¿No crees que ya te has metido con él lo suficiente durante todo el curso como para que ahora también le pegues? — dice muy seria.

No me lo puedo creer. Latula Pyrope me esta… Protegiendo.

Noto toda la sangre subirme a la cabeza y el tic de mi labio inferior se hace más pronunciado haciendo que me duela un poco la herida, pero como si nada.

—Tsk, como quieras Pyrope, pero ésta me la va a pagar— dice Meenah soltándome bruscamente haciendo que caiga al suelo de culo y marchándose con su séquito detrás.

—¿Estás bien? — me dice Latula tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Solo atino a mover afirmativamente la cabeza de arriba a abajo muy rápido.

—Vaya hombre… Te ha hecho sangre— dice para después agacharse quedando a mi altura y buscar algo en sus bolsillos —Esta Meenah nunca aprenderá. ¿Sabes? Es una buena chica, solo que no sabe cómo controlar bien sus sentimientos y frustraciones y las termina pagando con el primero que pilla, que, al parecer, siempre eres tú… ¡Aquí está! — exclama para sacar un pañuelo de tela color turquesa del bolsillo de su sudadera —Dime si te hago daño— coge el pañuelo con delicadeza y da suaves toques encima de la herida.

Realmente no sé si me dolió o no, porque solo podía ver a Latula muy cerca de mí y sentir la sangre subiendo a mi cabeza, lo que creo que no ayudará a que mi labio pare de sangrar.

—Hahaha, realmente no paras de sangrar, Mituna— se ríe levemente llevándose una mano a la cara. Realmente es preciosa. Como un ángel.

¿Qué? Espera un momento ¿Realmente fui yo el que dijo esa mierda? Nonononononono, eso sí que no. Porque, si es así, eso quiere decir que a mí Latula me… ¡NO!

No puede ser, realmente no puede ser, no puede gustarme Latula Pyrope, es demasiado perfecta, nunca terminaríamos juntos. Nonononononono y no, definitivamente no.

En toda esta verborrea mental he acabado cogiéndome de los pelos y metiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas sin darme cuenta.

Mierda, si ella me ha visto hacer eso sin razón seguro que pensará que estoy loco o que soy un retrasado como piensa el resto, no… no…

Cierro los ojos intentando evitar así que salgan las lágrimas de pánico que se refugiaban en mis ojos y me muerdo ligeramente el labio inferior al darme cuenta de lo que he hecho.

—Hey, Mituna, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Llamo a la enfermera? — me dice poniéndome una mano en el hombro con suma delicadeza.

—Stybien.

—¿Eh?

—Q-q-q-q-que est-toy bien— termino tartamudeando de forma patétíca para después sorber por la nariz.

—Ey, no llores hombre, si ya te dije que Meenah no lo hace con mala intención, hombre, seguro que si llegáis a hablar os llevaréis muy bien— trata de consolarme sin sentido poniendo una sonrisa claramente forzada.

—…odo… undo… me odi…— murmuro para mí agachándome más.

—¿Em?

—¡Todo el maldito mundo me odia! Todos sin excepción solo porque m-m-me cuesta hablar— termino gritándole dejando escapar las lágrimas que tanto querían salir mirando aún para el suelo escondido en la fortaleza de mis rodillas.

—Yo no te odio, Mit— me dice con una sonrisa cálida acariciando mi mejilla sacándome de mi escondite.

—M-mientes. Todos me odiáis. Si no fuese así tendría amigos, ¿tengo alguno? No. ¿Por qué? Porque todo el mundo me odia. No es tan complicado si alguien taaaaan tonto como yo lo ha llegado a comprender— dije rodando los ojos hacia un lado.

—Hnnn— murmura haciendo un mohín —No digas eso. Mejor dicho: Te prohíbo decir eso. Y si lo vuelves a decir tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

—¿Por qué me prohíbes decir la verdad? Lo diré tantas veces como quiera: Todo el mundo me odia, todo el mundo me odia, todo el mundo me odia, todo el mundo me odia, todo el mundo me odia.

—Tú lo has querido…— dijo con una enorme sonrisa malvada y levantando las manos como si fuese a hacer cosquillas a un niño pequeño.

Sin previo aviso se lanza sobre mí y empieza a tirarme de los mofletes como si fuese mi abuela.

—Auuuu, paraa, la heridaaaaa— balbuceo mientras le doy manotazos al aire intentando que se me quite de encima.

—Uy, perdón— dice soltándome las mejillas de repente.

—No pasa nada— me incorporo un poco apoyándome en un codo mientras con el otro me masajeo las mejillas con cara de circunstancia.

—Hahaha, lo siento de veras— dice con una sonrisa amable.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de una cosa.

De una cosa muy muy importante.

Pero que muy muy importante.

Ella estaba… Ella estaba ¡Sentada encima de mí! Y-y-y-y-y estábamos muy juntitos y… y… Los colores se me volvieron a subir a la cara haciendo que, cuando ella se dio cuenta de la situación tras mirarme a la cara, Latula también se sonrojase, aunque menos que yo.

El sonido del timbre nos sacó a los dos de nuestro embobamiento haciendo que Latula se levantase automáticamente tendiéndome una mano para que me levantase yo también. Le cogí la mano algo cortado y ella me levantó de un tirón volviendo a quedar más juntos de lo que me gustaría.

Empecé a dirigirme a la puerta del instituto apresuradamente pero la voz de Latula me detuvo.

—Hey, puedes quedarte el pañuelo, aún sangras un poco— dijo tendiéndome el pañuelo.

—M-muchas gracias— cogí el pañuelo y prácticamente salí corriendo hasta clase.

* * *

Después de esas dos eternas horas de clase volvió a haber un recreo, realmente no entiendo esta forma de poner las cosas, pero es lo que hay.

En realidad prefiero el segundo recreo porque Meenah y sus amigas ya no se meten conmigo, tienen la decencia de al menos dejarme esos quince minutos para que me autocompadezca y me lama las heridas, aunque con el numerito que hubo hoy dudo que me dejen siquiera respirar.

Salgo de clase vacilante pero no pasa nada. Aprovecho para ir al baño para ver cómo me va la herida del labio.

Entro al baño: nadie. Mejor, así no tendré que aguantar los comentarios del estúpido de Cronus y sus malditos chistes subiditos de tono insinuándose.

Me miro al espejo y solo veo una pequeña raya roja en medio del labio, en el mismo sitio que el pircing de Porrim.

—*sigh*— suspiro.

A ver cómo le explico esto a mis padres.

Abro el grifo de agua fría, bueno, en todo caso sería de agua a secas porque solo hay un botón al que le das para que salga agua y se va elevando poco a poco hasta que se cierra el paso.

Cojo un poco de agua con las manos en forma de cuenco y me lavo la cara, el frío siempre me despeja un poco la mente, lo justo como para no quedarme dormido en clase. Otra vez.

Me miro al espejo para ver cómo me ha quedado el pelo después de este encuentro con el agua. No sería la primera vez que voy a clase y tengo el flequillo goteando y pegado a la frente y lo que veo no es que me sea muy agradable. No es por mi pelo, sino, porque tengo a Meenah justo detrás de mí con una sonrisa de superioridad tatuada en la cara.

—Cuanto tiempo, Mitunerd— trago sonoramente sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo mientras va avanzando poco a poco —Creo que teníamos una cuenta pendiente…— me giro lentamente para encararla pero eso no es que me ayude mucho. Me tiemblan las manos, me da la sensación de que mis rodillas fallarán en breve y se me empieza a revolver el estómago. Por no hablar ya del nudo que tengo en la garganta.

Me agarro al mármol y cierro los ojos esperando otro golpe pero lo único que me da con dos palmaditas en la mijilla anteriormente golpeada.

—Joder, sí que se te deja marca fácilmente, ya tienes el moflete hinchado y todo.

—¿E-eh?

—*sigh* Quería decirte que lo si-

—Oye Meenah, cuando termines con este idiota estoy con Aranea detrás del instituto. Ciao— dijo Porrim con algo de altanería en su voz. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió no fue el tono con el que lo dijo, sino la reacción de Meenah al oírlo. Si antes parecía que venía a pedirme disculpas ahora parecía que me iba a matar.

Sin previo aviso su puño volvió a estrellarse por segunda vez en el día contra mi mejilla izquierda reabriendo la herida de mi labio y tirándome al suelo del baño.

Antes siquiera de recomponerme del golpe Meenah me propina una gran patada en el estómago dejándome sin respiración.

Sin siquiera ser capaz de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba Meenah me cogió del pelo, me arrastró hasta el baño, me metió la cabeza en el váter y tiró de la cisterna.

Realmente no sé cuántas veces tiró ni cuánto tiempo pasó, solo recuerdo que estuve a punto de ahogarme tres veces y el dolor de todos los tirones y empujones que me dio cuando forcejeaba.

Al sonar el timbre me tiró a un lado y simplemente se fue por donde había venido.

No tengo fuerzas para nada, me duele el estómago, voy a vomitar y lo único que tengo son ganas de llorar.

Me acurruco en el suelo abrazándome las rodillas y simplemente dejo a las lágrimas salir.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice mal?

Poco a poco mi llanto se va haciendo más pronunciado causándome pequeños espasmos.

Se oyen unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Oigo como se abre la puerta del baño con brusquedad, supongo que alguien tendrá que ir al baño con mucha urgencia, lo siento pero este está ocupado por mí y mi autocompasión.

—¡¿MITUNA?! — ¿Huh? ¿Latula? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Gracias al cielo que estás aquí. Realmente lo siento por Meenah, es que tiene problemas personales y no sabe controlarse, y… y…— Latula sigue hablando atropelladamente aunque no le entiendo nada ya, no soy capaz de procesar nada, el dolor y la tristeza es lo único en lo que puedo pensar —Vamos, levántate, tengo que curarte— dijo tendiéndome la mano otra vez pero esta vez con una cara de extrema preocupación.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? O sea, ¿por qué me cuidas cuando todos me odian? Realmente no lo entiendo— dije con voz robótica incorporándome lo justo como para poder mirarla a la cara.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque es lo que se tiene que hacer— dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del universo.

—Ha, claro, lo que se tiene que hacer…— me río sardónicamente y miro hacia un lado decaído cuando, de pronto, Latula me coge del brazo bruscamente y me arrastra hasta el lavamanos —¿Qué haces?

—…— Latula no me responde, solo abre el grifo de agua y empieza a buscar en sus bolsillos frunciendo el ceño cada vez más —¿Hmm…? Si siempre lo llevo encima…— entonces veo como si se encendiese una bombilla encima de su cabeza y sus ojos se iluminan por la revelación —Mituna, ¿aún tienes mi pañuelo?

—C-claro— Rebusco en los bolsillos de mis tejanos y le doy el pañuelo.

—Gracias— me responde con una brillante sonrisa, la cual hace que se me suban todos los colores a la cara y la sienta arder.

Latula mojó el pañuelo y me lo puso delicadamente en la herida reabierta del labio.

—Ssshhhhgg…— me quejo ante el contacto con la tela fría en la herida haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Shhh— me calla con un suave sonidito mientras pongo muecas infantiles.

Después de un rato en el que Latula me limpia las heridas más visibles un silencio incomodo se cierne entre nosotros.

—¿Y ahora qué? — pregunto con cierta dejadez.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que suene el timbre para ir a clase— dice a la vez que se sienta en el mármol.

—Lo siento pero paso.

—¿Huh?— me mira de tal forma que juraría que su boca se ha convertido en una interrogación.

—¿Para qué voy a ir? ¿Para que se sigan metiendo conmigo los mismos retrasados de siempre? No gracias. Paso. — dicho eso salgo del baño y me dirijo hacia la puerta de salida pero oigo unos pasos detrás de mí.

—¡Espera! — es la voz de Latula —Al menos espera a que toque para coger tus cosas, ¿no?

—Da igual, que hagan lo que quieran.

—¡He dicho que te esperes! ¡No contradigas a las fuerzas de la autoridad! — esa última frase me dejó un poco tocado. ¿Fuerzas de la autoridad? ¿Qué coño?

En la pausa que hice intentando encontrarle el sentido a esa frase Latula consiguió alcanzarme y me abrazó fuertemente por la espalda.

—¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-¡QUÉCOÑOTECREESQUEHACEEEESSS!?—termino exclamando rojo como un tomate.

—Detenerte.

—¡¿Huuuuuhhh?! ¿Cómo que detenerme? No soy ningún criminal por querer irme a casa porque me han dado una paliza.

—Lo siento pero las normas están para cumplirlas.

—¿Entonces por qué soy yo el detenido y no Meenah?

—…— lo único que recibo de respuesta es silencio. Lo sabía. La he pillado, no tiene respuesta para eso —Tú solo espera para que pueda coger mis cosas e irnos juntos, ¿vale?

Esas palabras me dejan en un completo estado de shock.

Realmente no sé qué responderle a eso.

Simplemente me quedo quieto dejando que pase el tiempo hasta que suena el timbre.

—Me voy a por mi mochila. Esperame aquí, ¿eh? — me dice apuntándome con el dedo como si fuese una pistola de policía.

—Sí…

A los pocos minutos reaparece Latula corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con su mochila ya a la espalda y mi mochila en una mano.

—¡Correeeeeeeeeee!

—¿Huh? — como única respuesta Latula me coge del brazo con su mano libre y me arrastra lo más rápido que puede fuera del instituto.

—¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Volved aquí! ¡NADIE SE SALTA LAS CLASES CUANDO YO ESTOY DE GUARDIAAAAAAAAAA!

La voz enfadada del subdirector se oye al fondo del pasillo. Con que eso era… La habían pillado pirando.

—Jajaja— se me escapa la risa en cuanto paramos detrás de la esquina del instituto escondiéndonos del malvado subdirector.

—¿De qué te ríes?— me pregunta entre exhalaciones.

—Lo siento, pero es demasiado gracioso. Hahahahahaha— me agarro el estómago entre convulsiones mientas me deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—¿El qué es demasiado gracioso?— juraría que acabo de ver como le daba un tic nervioso en la ceja pero con toda esta risa me es imposible concentrarme en nada que no sea no dejar de respirar.

—Tú...

—¿Yo...?

—¡Una de las chicas malas del instituto no sabe pirar! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!— al decirlo en voz alta solo me hizo reirme más y comencé a llorar fuertemente.

—... Tú... ¡¿Acaso quieres que te detenga por desacato a la autoridad?!— exclamó justo antes de empezar a hacerme cosquillas.

—¡AHAHAHAHA! NO POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO IR A LA CARCEL DE "_COSQUILLILANDIA_".

—Eso me imaginaba yo... Buenop, será mejor que nos vayamos. Toma— me pasa la mochila y empieza a andar con total naturalidad.

—¿A dónde vamos?— pregunto cuando consigo ponerme a su altura. Anda bastante rápido para las minipiernecillas que tiene.

—¿No te lo dije? Vamos a mi casa.

—¡¿C-c-c-c-c-c-cómo que a tu casa?!— dije totalmente colorado. A ver, que no cunda el pánico, seguro que he oido mal. Sí, seguro que es eso. Es imposible que una de las chicas más maravillosas del universo me vaya a llevar a su casa. Exactamente, solo se me ha metido agua en los oidos y lo entendí mal. Claramente.

—Pues eso. Que no se me ocurre otro sitio al que ir. ¿Acaso no quieres?— dice esto último con los ojos brillantes y llorosos y una extrema cara de cachorrito adorable abandonado.

—¿Prqué?

—¿Huh?

—Que por qué nos vamos a tu casa— digo intentando vocalizar mucho pareciendo así aún más retrasado, si se pudiese.

—Porque... Sí— me responde con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Creo que si no llega a ser por el flequillo me hubiese quedado ciego de lo que resplandecía.

Seguimos andando en silencio mirándonos de reojo de vez en cuando y apartando bruscamente la mirada cuando miramos a la vez. Estoy seguro de que sería una escena graciosa desde fuera, pero no hay nadie en la calle. Lo cual es mejor porque así nadie nos mandará al instituto de nuevo.

* * *

Después de un rato en el que por poco me como tres farolas por ir mirando a Latula llegamos a su casa. No voy a decir que es una mansión pero comparada con el (mini) piso en el que vivimos mis padres, mi hermano pequeño y yo sí que lo parece.

Latula abre la puerta de la casa y mete la cabeza para mirar si hay alguien.

—Tenemos que ir despacio y en silencio, que está mi hermana pequeña ya en casa— me dice en un susurro poniéndose un dedo en los labios.

Asiento y empezamos a avanzar de puntillas y muy lentamente.

La casa está realmente bien cuidada y tiene una extraña mezcla de un estilo moderno y otro más antiguo, aunque no sé si es barroco o románico. Meh, eso no importa.

Seguimos caminando de puntillas cuando Latula se detiene al lado de una puerta abierta y mira cuidadosamente dentro. Habiendo comprobado que no hay moros en la costa seguimos caminando. Cuando paso por delante de la puerta miro de reojo y veo a una pequeña niña morena de pelo corto con una capa de dragón roja jugando con sus peluches también con forma de dragón.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a una puerta con un montón de pegatinas y el típico "Keep Out" que tenemos todos en nuestras puertas pero que nuestros padres nunca respetan.

Justo después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación Latula suelta un largo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué? ¿Sigues pensando que no sé pirar?— me dice poniendo las manos en la cintura con una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—L-lo siento p-pero lo que acabas de hacer es c-colarte en una casa, no sa-salir de ella. P-por lo tanto, no has demostrado nad-da porque has hecho lo contrario qu-que pirar, hm— le digo terminando con una sonrisa de superioridad causando una mueca infantil en la cara de Latula.

—Muy bien, señor listillo, aquí tiene su merecido por meterse con las fuerzas de la autoridad— dicho eso se lanza encima de mí haciendo que dé un traspié quedando apoyado de espaldas en lo que supongo que será su escritorio y empieza a tirarme de los mofletes, otra vez.

—¡¿P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PERO QU-QUÉ C-C-COÑO T-TE PASA C-CON MIS M-M-MOFLETES?!— grito al cogerle las manos por las muñecas bruscamente y apartarlas de mis mofletes.

Mierda, creo que he actuado muy briscamente. No, joder. Ahora me va a odiar. Acabo de perder a la única persona que podría no odiarme. Soy gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas, gilip-

—Pffjjj...— ¿Huh?

—¿L-Latula...?— susurro con miedo.

—¡ESTÁS MÁS ROJO QUE UN TOMATE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— Latula se cae un poco hacia delante quedando más cerca de mi cara mientras se ríe.

¿Huh? ¿Cómo que estoy rojo? Realmente no comprendo nada. Y menos teniendo la cara de Latula a tan poco de mi cara.

…

Un momento.

¿Qué acabo de decir?

Que tengo... La cara de Latula... ¡CERCA DE MI CARA!

¡AH! NO. MIERDA. EMERGENCIA, ENCIENDAN LAS ALARMAS, ESCONDAN A SUS HIJAS, ESTO ES UNA PUTA EMERGENCIA. QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA LA SANGRE QUE ESTÁ YENDO A MI CARA.

En todo el rato que estuve sufriendo un ataque de pánico mental Latula dejó de reir y ahora me mira otra vez con esa cara que parece que su boca se ha vuelto una interrogación.

Mira a mis manos temblorosas por el pánico, el tic nervioso de mi labio inferior y a mi cara teñida de un rojo incandescente, se para unos segundos mirándome a los ojos para procesar la información, abre exageradamente los ojos y se pone roja también.

Me gustaría apartar la vista pero, por alguna extraña razón, me es imposible.

Se me aflojan lentamente las manos que aún estaban sujetando las muñecas de Latula mientras estas aprovechan para ir deslizándose lentamente hacia delante aprovechando su nueva libertad.

La cara de Latula se va acercando a la mía cada vez más, aunque lentamente.

Ya no sé qué hacer. Estoy bloqueado.

Latula va cerrando los ojos mientras se acerca, como si estuviesemos en una película romántica.

Wowowowowowowo, si estuviésemos en una película romántica... Lo que vendría ahora... Sería... ¡¿UN BESO!?

¡¿QU-QU-QU-QU-QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?!

NONONONONONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONNONONO, debe de haber un error. Ella no va a. No. Definitivamente no. Seguro que es cualquier otra cosa. Sí, seguro que es eso.

Latula ya ha entrelazado sus manos en mi nuca, aunque el contacto es tan leve que seguramente no lo hubiese notado si no tuviese los nervios a flor de piel.

Nuestros labios se rozan. Diría que la herida de mi labio dolió, pero realmente no puedo sentir nada más que el calor de los labios de Latula.

Después de unos escasos segundos el roce se combierte en contacto directo y ahora puedo decir con seguridad que la herida no me duele una mierda, al menos no es nada comparado con la calidez de los labios de Latula.

Pasados unos segundos mi cerebro ya se apaga por completo y empiezo a cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras paso los brazos por su cintura y la abrazo atrayéndola más a mí.

Juro por las abejas que no sé cuánti tiempo pasamos así, solo sé que cuando nos separamos sentí que había sido demasiado poco y que una parte de mí se fue con ella.

—Llevo desde primero enamorada de ti— dice Latula mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

¿Huh?

¿Q-Qué acaba de decir?

—Yo... Nunca te vi como los otros al menos aparentan que lo hacen. A mí siempre me pareciste alguien adorable a quien quería proteger y abrazar todo el día. Realmente me puse muy contenta cuando nos sentaron juntos en historia porque siempre me dio muchísima vergüenza hablarte, aunque prácticamente no mantuviésemos una conversación como tal— termina la frase con una de las sonrisas más preciosas que he visto en mi vida. Si me dijesen que es un ángel, me lo creo, hasta el fondo, palabra por palabra, hasta el final de mis días.

Pasan unos segundos en lo que creo que Latula está esperando una respuesta pero no sé qué mierda decir.

No sé lo que siento.

No sé qué coño es el amor.

Solo sé que realmente Latula es la persona más buena y perfecta que podría haber entontrado en toda mi vida, solo por ella creería lo que dice el hermano mayor de Kurloz sobre la existencia de los milagros.

—Yo... C-creo que zería la perzona máz feliz del mundo zi eztuviézemoz juntoz— le digo con la cara más seria que he puesto en mi vida, si quitamos lo rojo, el tic nervioso y la herida, claro.

—Pfffjj...

—¿Q-Qué paz-z-z-z-z-a?

—¿Por qué ceceas de repente?— dice intentando aguantarse la risa de mala manera.

—C-c-cuando me pongo muy muy nerviozo zezeo, ¿vale?— miro hacia otro lado enfurruñado e hinchando los mofletes de forma infantil.

—¿Ves? Eso es simplemente adorable— dice antes de acariciarme la mejilla con dulzura.

La miro de reojo aún con la mueca enfurruñada, pero no puedo aguantarla mucho viendo la adorable cara de Latula.

* * *

Después de esa escena digna de una de esas películas que tanto adora el hermano mayor de Kankri nos pusimos a jugar a videojuegos, hablar (o al menos eso intentaba, aunque a Latula no le molestaban mis tartamudeos) y ver la tele en su habitación. Supongo que son cosas que hacen las perejas normales.

Ahora estamos sentados en la cama contra el respaldo viendo la tele cuando Latula apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Creo que me dio un mini infarto en ese momento, aunque nada comparado con el paro cardiaco múltiple que me dio cuando Latula me dijo:

—Mit... Nosotros... ¿Somos novios?

VALEQUÉPUTAMIERDAACABADEPASAR. A ver. Tranqulicémonos... ¡¿CÓMO COÑO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE CUANDO LATULA ME ACABA DE PREGUNTAR SI SOMOS PUTOS NOVIOS?! J-joder... Es que ni yo me lo sé.

—Yo... No lo sé— inmediatamente después de decir eso Latula hace un pequeño puchero —¡P-PERO ME ENCANTARÍA ZERLO!

—Oh, Mit... Eso ha sido precioso...— me sonríe y acerca su nariz a la mía mientras junta nuestras frentes —Realmente te quiero.

—Y-yo tamb-

Un portazo me detiene en mitad de la frase y los dos nos separamos del susuto y miramos a la puerta de forma simultanea.

—TEREEEEEZIII, LATULAAAAAA. ¡HIC! YA ESTOY EN CASAAAAA— una voz masculina y un tanto "perjudicada" por una bebida que le "sentó mal" sube por las escaleras y llega a sonar a la habitación de Latula.

—Mierda, ¿cómo es que ha llegado tan temprano?— murmura por lo bajo Latula.

—Yo más bien diría "¿cómo es que está así tan temprano?"

—Touché...— dice un tanto alicaída.

Empiezan a sonar unos pasos pesados por las escaleras, como si alguien se estuviese tambaleando.

—Mierda. Viene hacia aquí. ¡Rápido! Escóndete en el baño.

—¿Huh?

—No hay tiempo para preguntas, escóndete— me lanza la mochila y me arrastra hasta el baño para encerrarme en él.

Me apoyo con las manos en la puerta dispuesto a replicar pero un portazo hace que cierre la boca insofacto.

—Latulaaaaa, ¿no vas a darle un abrazo a tu padre?

—No.

—Oh, vamoooossss. Que soy tu padre, me lo merezco ¿no?

—Lo que tú te mereces es la cárcel— oigo murmurar a Latula.

—¿Otra vez con esas? Soy tu padre y me mereces puto respeto. ¿ME OYES?— he de admitir que di un paso atrás cuando el padre de Latula gritó, pero eso nadie lo sabrá.

—¡YO NO PUEDO RESPETAR A UN BORRACHO DE MIERDA QUE PEGÓ A MAMÁ!— al oir eso de Latula mi mundo se cayó en pedazos. La chica más buena y sonriente que he conocido nunca... ¿tiene este tipo de familia? Increible, ¿no?

Justo ahora me viene a la cabeza una conversación sin importancia que tuvieron hace un par de días Meenah y sus amigas con Latula.

"—_He oído que Rufioh va a dar un concierto este viernes, ¿os apuntáis?_

—_Lo siento pero no. Mi madre se fue ayer a un viaje de negocios y no quiero dejar a mi hermana pequeña sola toda una noche con... él._

—_Joder, Lat. ¿Y por qué no mandais a la mierda a ese hijo de puta de una vez?_

—_No te creas que yo no quiero hacerlo. Por mí lo metía en la cárcel mas oscura y asquerosa que exista pero mi madre dice que "no se merece tanto". Tsk. Le pegó, es un borracho machista de mierda y no para de amenazarnos a mi madre, a Terezi y a mí._

—_Wowowowowo, relájate. ¿Qué han hecho a la Latula jurado que siempre conocí?_

—_*sigh*— Latula suspiró —Lo siento... es solo que... me saca de quicio."_

Realmente me cabrea. Me cabrea mucho ese tipo. Si pudiese... Solo si tuviese el valor suficiente para poder enfrentarle y ser el héroe que salva a la princesa. Pero he pasado toda mi existencia en una cárcel de piedra llamada cobardía y no hay salida. Bueno, se podría decir que sí: la ventana de la valentía... _**pero la ventana es demasiado pequeña. **_Creo que no me cabe ni el dedo meñique, así que seguiré viviendo en la cobardía junto a mi patetismo.

—Conque esas tenemos... ¿eh...?— la voz del padre de Latula me saca de mi sesión diaria de auto-odio y ahce que se me pongan los pelos de punta.

Esa voz... Esa voz no presagia nada bueno...

—Al baño. AHORA.

—¿Qué? No. ¡Ah! SUÉLTAME.

La puerta del baño se abre de un portazo y nos quedamos los tres paralizados. El padre de Latula y yo nos miramos fijamente, yo intentando sacar todo el valor que pueda para intimidarle y él analizando la situación mientras Latula nos mira alternativamente a los dos.

—Tú... ¿Cómo coño te atreves a traer a un hombre a casa?— no voy a decir que me sorprendieron sus palabras, para nada, casi se podría decir que suponía que iba a ser algo como eso; lo que me sorprendió fue su tono, lo dijo todo con un tono totalmente calmado, como la calma que viene antes de la tormenta —¡DESDE LUEGO TODAS LAS MUJERES SOYS UNAS PUTAS!— habiendo gritado eso lanza a Latula hacia mí y cierra la puerta del baño de un portazo y creo que también con llave.

—Urg... Mierda. Rápido, tienes que salir de aquí.

—¿Qué? No. ¿Y tú?

—Es mi padre, es mi responsabilidad, así que tú no pintas nada aquí.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PINTO NADA?! ¡¿ACASO NO SOMOS NOVIOS?! ¡¿ACASO LOS NOVIOS NO SE PROTEJEN LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS Y ESTÁN SIEMPRE JUNTOS?!

—SÍ, PERO ESTE ES MI PROBLEMA Y LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ESE HIJO DE PUTA NO TE HAGA NADA.

Mierda, ahí me ha dado. Pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente... Latula se viene comigo sí o sí. No voy a dejar que ese cabronazo le ponga un solo dedo encima.

—Nos escapamos los dos y no hay más que decir.

—No, definitivamente no.

Ignorando a Latula confirmo mis sospechas: la puerta estaba bloqueada.

—Tsk.— recorro el baño con la mirada buscando una vía de escape factible. Nada. Como mucho la ventana, pero estamos en un segundo piso y podemos hacernos daño, pero como último recurso sirve. —¡Hey! ¡Podemos usar las cortinas de la ducha como en las películas de espías y bajar por la ventana!— juraría que en ese momento se me encendió una bombilla encima de la cabeza y me quedé con cara de niño ilusionado porque se acaba de dar cuenta que dos más dos son cuatro.

—Pfj... Mit, no es momento para ser adorable— Latula se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla con una preciosa sonrisa en su cara —Es el momento de qu— un portazo la detiene a mitad de la frase seguido por el sonido una cerradura.

Actuando por puro reflejo cojo la mano de Latula y la levanto hacia la ventana.

—¿Pero qué-?

—Salta, rápido.

—Per-

—RÁPIDO.

Latula solo asiente y empieza a deslizarse por la ventana mientras yo la sujeto por las axilas. Cuando ya está entera fuera la cojo de las manos y la acerco lo máximo que puedo al suelo, entonces ella salta y aterriza sin rasguños. Cuando me empiezo a girar para poder meterme por la ventana sin tirarme de cabeza el padre de Latula finalmente abre la puerta, cuchillo en mano.

—OS VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Con ese grito de batalla se lanza sobre mí y yo lo único que atino a hacer es meterme de cabeza por la ventana y, cuando estaba a punto de sacar el pie, el padre de Latula me sujeta por el tobillo tirando de mí hacia adentro. Agarrado al marco superior de la ventana intento revolverme para que me suelte pero, cuando lo consigo, simplemente dejo de sentir el marco al que estaba agarrado. De repente hace mucho viento que me desordena el pelo.

Huh. Me pregunto qué estará pasando.

La ventana a la que estaba agarrado con el padre de Latula asomado en ella se aleja cada vez más y el suelo cada vez está más cerca...

Oh... Claro, estoy cayendo.

Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada. A ver, no estoy diciendo que estoy feliz por morir, pero no voy a decir que estoy triste. Mi vida era una completa mierda, así que supongo que no habrá mucha diferencia. Lo único que me preocupa es Latula. Realmente pasamos una tarde muy divertida y me hizo realmente feliz, pero nada es para siempre y me temo que en mi caso las cosas buenas duran poco. Así que:

Adiós.

* * *

Cuando vi que mi padre estaba cogiendo a Mituna ya me puse muy nerviosa porque veía venir lo que iba a pasar, pero, ahora, realmente no sé qué hacer. El cuerpo de Mituna yace en el suelo aunque no me atrevería a decir que está muerto. No. Mituna está vivo. Mituna se va a levantar y va a decirme que nos vayamos con su característico tartamudeo. Sí...

Eso pensaba, al menos hasta que vi la sangre. Joder. Hay mucha puta sangre. Toda está al rededor de la cabeza de Mituna y en su frente.

Presa del pánico empecé a gritar para que alguien llamase a una ambulancia pero no había nadie en la calle. Con las manos temblorosas y unas grandes lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas cogí el teléfono de Mituna de su mochila y llamé al 112.

—Emergencias, ¿qué desea?

—Mituna... Mituna se acaba de caer de la ventana y no para de sangrar y... y... no se...— hago una pausa para tragar saliva e intentar deshacer el nudo que tengo en la garganta— ¡No se mueve!

—Tranquila, dime tu dirección y enviaré una ambulancia de inmediato, tu novio saldrá de esta, ya lo verás.

* * *

"—La recuperación va a ser muy dificil. Su hijo ha recivido un grave daño en la zona parietal-temporal izquierda y en el surco central. Lo más probable es que se quede así por el resto de su vida, aunque hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sobreviva, pero me temo que no será el mismo de siempre..."

¿Huh? ¿Quién coño es ese tipo que habla como si fuese un listillo?

Intento abrir los ojos para verle pero me es imposible, mis párpados no reaccionan.

Intento mover una mano per tampoco reacciona.

Mi pierna: Noup.

Mi cuello: Hahaha, no.

¿Mi cadera?: LOL NO.

Nada. Ninguna parte de mi cuerpo responde. Me pregunto por qué será.

De repente una luz muy potente me atraviesa los párpados y los hace temblar. Joder, me va a dejar ciego.

Entonces, como por arte de mágia, mis ojos se abren, pero nada más. No puedo moverlos ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando mis ojos se consiguen adaptar a la luz y enfocar lo que tengo delante puedo jurar que se me paró el corazón por un momento.

La cara más bella que podría haber visto nunca totalmente deshecha por el más terrible dolor.

—Mit... Mit yo...

Latula gira su cara para secarse las lágrimas con la manga de una chaqueta de hospital y me vuelve a mirar con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que luchan por salir.

—Yo siempre estaré contigo, Mit.

Dicho eso me coge la mano con fuerza y puedo decir una cosa con total certeza:

Pude sentir el calor de sus manos.


End file.
